the spy inside the agency
by elsa dos santos
Summary: when macgyver and jack come to ask for her help in prison, Riley sees an opportunity to help after her mistakes and a chance to save the world. however, everything is different from what she expected. the phoenix foundation is corrupted and to save the world she has to become the spy inside the agency. how would she able to hide from mac and jack? Riley Davis is the mole.


_**This is my first macgyver fanfiction so I really hope it will go smoothly, please review if you want me to continue it. follow and add to your favorite. Just wanted to write a story with riley in the front because well she is awesome.**_

* * *

Four wall, a small window that let the sun in, and nothing else at the exception of a hard bed. That had been her house for the past years; she could barely extend her legs in that small cell but she was expected to live in for several years. Oh, she hated jail; Riley Davis wished that she were never caught hacking the NSA.

"Riley, visit." The voice ended her repetitive thoughts. She rose eyebrows, she was in a high federal prison, visits were the last thing she expected, and even her mother was not allowed. At the thought of her mother, her heart swelled with pain, she took a deep breath, and stood from the hard piece of furniture she called a bed.

"I am not allowed visitations and I really hate sick jokes." She complained as she took a deep breath to push away her annoyance. The guard looked at her with similar exasperation before sighting loudly.

"I am not here to entertain you Davis, so can you get your ass out before I force myself to actually drag you out." He threatened and she quickly followed order.

Guards were the only reason some prisoners did not take advantage of her. She was in a mixed prison, where the worse criminals were thrown. She was a talented hacker but she was hardly a criminal, the women and men locked up in there with her were threats to the world, and most were author violent crime.

She stood up and silently followed the guard. He led her to an unfamiliar corner of the prison; she took a deep breath, and hoped nothing would happen to her. The guard abruptly shoved her in a glass room; she felt the panic grow in her when her eyes quickly caught a flash of blond hair. She quickly rushed toward the closing door; she did not want it to end that way. For months, they pressured her to tell them what she hacked but she could not, she could never say anything for the sake of everyone she loved.

* * *

"Hey kiddo" she stopped when she heard the rich voice that used to be so familiar. She had not heard it in years, long ago before she was arrested. He had left her and he never looked back, even in this unfamiliar environment that had become her home, she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Guards" she shouted ready to leave before he could say more to her. She refused to look at him, in addition she refused even to entertain the thought of talking to him. She wanted to go back to her cell and she never thought once she would want such thing.

"Riley" Jack said softly. He looked at the girl who long ago was an angry teen. Now she was a classified criminal, it broke his heart, but today he did not come to deal with past regrets. However somewhere deep down, he knew that maybe if he had stay it would have been different." Riley sit down" his voice became more commanding and Riley stopped banging on the door.

"Don't tell me what to do." She spat aggressively, she came close to the table where they were sitting and for a second her eyes stopped on Mac unfamiliar face, then she walked back to the door. "Guard" she shouted again.

"kiddo will you stop being dramatic." Jack threw nonchalantly and MacGyver still had to say something. He observed the scene a bit baffled on the next move. He did not expect the woman reaction to be so refractive. He did not know if he needed to intervene; it seemed jack and she had a difficult past. He looked in silence whilst he calculated a better approach to the situation.

"I already told you, don't tell me what do. Are you too old now so you can no longer here clearly?" She added with a slight touch of mockery slipping into her anger.

Jack wanted to counter what she said but Mac put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He wanted to try his luck, he hope the anger was solely for his friend, and now he had no choice but to add his two-cents to the exchange because jack was failing. He had been silent because he did not expect the person he met when Jack offered to find a replacement to Nicki. It was still hurting to think about her.

* * *

"Miss Davis, please can you just hear us out?" He put all of his charm and manners into the question. He looked at the young girl with hope. Riley let her furious eyes settled on the blond young man and she relaxed a bit. He did not seem so threatening. She took a deep breath and reluctantly walked back to the table. She drew a chair and she sat. She quickly put a mask of boredom but that did not scare Mac.

"Thank you." He said with a polite smile and it helped Riley relax even more. She looked at him waiting for them to say what they wanted but there uncharacteristically silent.

"So what do you want? The last time I saw you, you were walking away from me and my mother." She said bitterly and her eyes landed once again on Jack. He stiffened at the little jab and awkwardly tried to regain some emotional distance.

"We need your help to save life" but Mac answered instead. He had no time for their little animosity. She returned her attention to him.

"From here?" She lifted her hand to show him her shackles. She knew it would be a waste of her time.

"No, we can get you out of here but only if you can help. Jack said that you were the best hacker he knows and I can't take that lightly. We will just need you to..." Riley cut him with her finger rising to stop him in his little speech, which she assumed was planned and well thought in advance. However, she was no longer gullible and those little tricks no longer worked on her.

"I will stop you right here, hacking it is what got me here and I am not stupid enough to make it worse." She said very calmly and stood to leave. She only had time in jail but she still felt as if she wasted too much of it by entertaining them. It made her angry; staring at the wall would be better use of her time than to have false freedom sold to her.

"Kiddo it is not like that." Jack softly added. He knew prison must have scared the brave little girl he once knew but he hoped that in some manner he could still reach her. "This time it is to save life and no one would try to lock you up for it. We're not some shady organization, in contrary we fight those."

"The last time they came with similar speeches." She countered bitterly; she knew where pious intents led her the first time. Riley Davis did not save the world. She still had years to purge in that hellhole where the first attempt of heroism landed her.

"What if I told you that life of children, women, and an entire city depended on you? Look I don't know you Miss Davis but you said that they came with similar speeches, which means that you wanted to save people at one point of your live. Now that the occasion to right your wrong and do what you always wanted to do. You can help or later on regret it." Mac let the sincerity oozed from his voice and it was enough to still Riley. She looked back at the pair and took her seat back at the table.

"Even If I wanted, I can't do it from here. In case you missed it, I am not allowed next to a computer. I am sorry." This time she was regretful. She took a deep breath and called for the guard.

"Just tell us that you are in and let us worry about the logistic." Jack supplied to the conversation.

"If he gives me his words then I am in." She pointed at Mac and Jack's heart slightly broke but he could understand, he had lost her trust those years ago.

"I promise Miss Davis." Mac swore and gave his word. Now he owed it to this young woman to protect her. He smiled to her reassuringly and Riley offered her first smile after years spent in that gloomy prison.

"And I Don't want you ordering me around." She added for good measure to Jack and he could not hold his smile.

"I promise kiddo." He added quickly, he was happy to get his little girl out of that place.

"then I am Riley" she extended her hand to Mac whom took without hesitation.

"Angus MacGyver, but call me Mac" he replied with another smile. He had a good feeling about her. They stayed few minute in silence until the guard came to take her. The next day she would be living her little cell. She took a deep breath and sat quietly praying for tomorrow.

* * *

"Davis a call for you." A guard shouted as he passed toward her cell. She stood once again wondering why all of a sudden people were allowed to contact her.

She walked to the little isolated corner and she grabbed the phone.

"Miss Davis, your liberty comes with some conditions." The voice on the other side was straight to the point. Riley said nothing; she knew it was too good to be true.

"Then I Don't want it." She replied plainly, "I am not hacking another organization for the wrong reason." She said plainly and ready to cut the conversation.

"No one is asking you to use your ability but we need you to save the planet by keeping your eyes open. What would say if the NSA and CIA needed your help to save this country by spying on your new agency?" The voice continued calmly and Riley did not know what to answer.

"we will get back to you Miss Davis."


End file.
